destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Althea Prescott
Althea Prescott (born Aisling) is a recurring character in Destined. She is an oracle that resides in the Underworld and has worked for many upper-level beings as their predictor. She is a quite powerful oracle, capable of seeing and predicting many things. History Aisling was born in 250 A.D. to Althea and Dinos. Her species was extremely rare and her gifts made her a target for extreme adversity. Very little is known about Aisling's past, however, she seems to have made a habit of aligning herself with powerful beings. She has also been alive for many centuries, as her power of Divination is extremely powerful. Throughout Destined Professional Life Aisling is an oracle-for-hire, meaning that she works for those willing to pay her. She normally makes a habit of working with powerful upper-level demons that can reward her greatly, and offer her protection. She started out working for Ignatius, an upper-level demon who wanted to unearth and free Darkness. After Darkness was released, she started working for Gadreel until he was defeated by the Destined Ones. Since then, she has been working for Ruby LaFontaine as her seer. Personality Aisling is a cunning, manipulative, intelligent woman. She works for upper-level demons, but despite this, she keeps her backbone and her head up. However, she knows how far to go and has respect for those more powerful than her. She is a mysterious woman, who keeps her life private even though she sees into everyone else's. Physical Appearance Aisling is a beautiful young woman with long, dark brown hair and green eyes. Powers Active Powers * Divination; The ability to see into the past, future, and present. This is Aisling's main power and she has honed it to become very powerful. Because of this power, she is coveted by many. * Voice Echo * Shimmering Appearances Season 3 (12/22) * As Dark as Jarves * Halloweentown * Legacy of the Father * What Hurts the Most * Lost Girls * From This Forgotten Prison * Stand by You * Blood to Blood, Return to Me * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Out of Light, Into the Darkness * Fantastic Nine * Darkness Vs. Light * Life Goes On Season 4 (17/25) * All Halliwells Gathered Together * Whitelighters Beware * Now Grandmammas, Still Charmed * The Evil Eye * A Little Ruby of Me * Stormy Leather * A Tale of Two Melindas * Broken Ties * And So, We Meet at Last * Special Delivery on All Hallows' Eve * Oracle's Whisper * Long Live the Source and His Evil Queen * The Tales of Red and White * What Lies Inside a Charmed One's Heart * Unbreakable Promises * A Charming Sacrifice * Family Matters Notes and Trivia * She has worked for/with Ignatius, Gadreel, and presently Ruby. According to Aisling, she is only on her side; * She made a tonic for Prue Halliwell to help keep her on the side of evil. This is similar to how The Seer used a tonic on Phoebe Halliwell to do the same thing; * The name of this Oracle is Aisling. This information was given by the author herself before it had been revealed in the show; Category:DESTINED Category:Book of Shadows Category:Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Evil Beings Category:Low Level